Cat's Emotion Commotion
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: I Don't Want To Give Anything Away, Let's Just Say That Throwing Meowth In A Cloning Machine Is NOT A Good Idea! I Will Say No More, The Rest Is Up To You To Read! XD
1. Cloning Machines That Don't Work

I don't know where this idea came from… :S

I don't own pokemon, because if I did, the whole Sinnoh region would collapse into the centre of the earth!

James: so, remind me again what we're doing?

Jessie: we're using this conveniently placed cloning machine to clone pikachu and then we won't have to catch it!

James: but didn't the narrator say that there was something wrong with it?

Me: yes, yes I did!

Jessie: well, tell us what's wrong so we can fix it!

Me: well, I can't remember, … but I would test it if I were you! *disappears*

Jessie: test it, huh?

James: what can we test it on?

Meowth: hey, you guys! Look at dis, I found a bouncy ball!

Jessie: hmm …*evil laugh/smile/thing*

James: ah! Jessie, you're not thinking…

Jessie: *holding bouncy ball* Meowth, go get the ball Meowth, get it! Get the ball boy!

Meowth: O.O

Jessie threw the ball in the cloning machine and Meowth instinctively chased after it, and then regretted it. Jessie threw the switch and the machine flashed a few times before the doors opened and a very confused Meowth fell out

James: Meowth!

Jessie: well there's the problem, there's only one of him! It doesn't work!

James: *picking Meowth up on to his paws* well, at least nothing bad happened, are you okay Meowth?

Meowth: I tink so, why do ya ask misty?

James: …yeah,

Later, Jessie was reading a magazine and James was counting his bottle caps when Meowth came in, ripped up the magazine, swallowed James's bottle caps and ran off again

Jessie: Meowth, what the heck?!

James: hey, come back here!*runs after Meowth*

Meowth: *leaning against tree* …zzzzzzzzz…

James: MEOWTH!

Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAA!!! *jumps up and hangs from tree*

James: Meowth, get down here and give me back my bottle caps!

Meowth: *climbing down from tree* whaddaya mean jimmy? I don't got your bottle caps!

James: Meowth, we just saw you rip up Jessie's magazine and eat my bottle caps! …on second thought, you can keep them! But we still want an apology!

Meowth: I'm tellin ya jimmy, I don't know what your talkin about!

James: well, maybe some time alone in the balloon basket will refresh your memory! *points to balloon basket*

Meowth: *mumbling* sheesh, when did you become my dad?!

Meowth climbed into the balloon basket and lay against the corner

Meowth: hmm, maybe I did dat stuff earlier an forgot, aww well…

Jenny: excuse me…

James: I DIDN'T DO IT!…

Jenny: …

Jessie: what do you want?

Jenny: I need to have a word with that Meowth of yours

James: 'sigh' what has he done now?

Jenny: no, you see, he's been helping out around Vermilion City and we'd like to thank him!

James: …well, uh, I think he's busy right now but we'll tell him what you said!

Jenny: okay bye! Thanks again!

Jessie: …what the heck?!

James: okay, time to have another talk! *walks to balloon basket*

Meowth: …zzzzzzzzzzz…

James: MEOWTH!

Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAA!!! *jumps up, sinks claws into balloon and pops it*

James: what the heck?! Now you're helping the police?!

Meowth: helpin da police?! What're you talkin about?!

James: no more playing dumb Meowth, officer jenny just came by to tell us how you've been helping out around Vermilion!

Meowth: jimmy, I really don't know what you're talking about!

James: Meowth, seeing as how we SAW you the first time, we know you did that so I think I might be inclined to believe that you did this too!

Meowth: honestly jimmy, I swear! I didn't do notin! I been here da whole time!

James: hmm, well I guess there's only one way to prove that!

Meowth: 'gulp' I got a bad feelin about dis!

Two minutes later (they work fast),

Meowth: *in a cage surrounded by security cameras* dis is NOT my choice of sleeping spaces!

James: well, this'll prove you innocent if anyone else tries to tell us that you're doing stuff when you say you're not!

Jessie: and it'll keep you out of our hair!

Five minutes later,

Ash: TEAM ROCKET!!!

James: ugh, let me guess, Meowth's done something to bug you guys?

Misty: yeah, how did you know?

Jessie: we've been getting this all day! What's he done?

Ash: he won't leave pikachu alone!

James and Jessie looked down to see Meowth going gaga (not the lady) over pikachu with bug hearts in his eyes

Meowth: Meowth! Meowth! Meowth!

Pikachu: look! I didn't sign up for another Krazyshipping story! I need a break in between Y'know!

James: okay, I'm officially confused! Meowth was right over here a minute ago! *points to cage where Meowth is taking a catnap*

Meowth: …zzzzzzzzzzzz…

Everyone: *start looking at Meowth in cage and Meowth in love and get really confused*

James: hey Meowth! Come down here a second!

Meowth: …zzzz, not now jimmy, I gotta defeat da Miltank army! zzzzz…..

Jessie: MEOWTH WAKE UP!!!

Meowth: WAAAAA! Alright, alright, I'm up already, yeesh! *climbs out of cage* 'yawn' what's da… *notices other Meowth* …

Jessie: do you know anything about this?

Meowth: …I-I tink I'm still dreamin…

Ash: … why are there two Meowths?

Me: oh! You guys! I just remembered what was wrong with the cloning machine! Instead of cloning you it clones your emotions and turns them into versions of you!

Meowth: …tanks fer dat!

James: well, if Meowth's emotions are running around now, then, this must be love!

Ash: but why's it following pikachu around?

Everyone else: 'sigh'

Well, looks like now we're gonna have to find Meowth's emotions too!


	2. Evil, Anger And Fear

Well, might as well have a go at finding Meowth's emotions then!

James: wait, hang on, even if we do round up all Meowth's emotions, what do we do with them after that?

Me: well, you could always put them all in the cloning machine with the real Meowth and throw it in reverse!

Ash: …yeah that could work!

Misty: well, we've found love, *shoves lovey-dovey Meowth in the cloning machine and locks the door* but where are we supposed to find the other ones?

Me: well, officer jenny said that Good was in Vermilion City and Jessie and James already met Evil!

Ash: well, where's Evil now?

Evil: *runs in conveniently and wedgies ash*

Ash: 8S

Misty: I think, we found him!

Meowth: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Dat's priceless!

Evil: *jumps out from behind Meowth and scares him*

Meowth: WAAAAAAAA!!! *jumps up another tree* dat was soooooo not cool!

Evil: *runs off*

James: …I still want my bottle caps back!

Meowth: hey, uh, anybody wanna help a kitty out? Or, eh, down?

James: no thanks!

Jessie: I'm good!

Ash: I'll pass!

Misty: not me!

Pikachu: … no!

Meowth started to slip off the tree branch while everyone else passed up on catching him

Me: I'll catch you Meowthy!

Meowth: but you don't exist in dis universe!

Me: …oh yeah, sorry buddy, you're on your own! *disappears*

He started falling out of the tree and just before he hit the ground another Meowth bolted in and caught him

Meowth: *sitting in Good's arms Scooby Doo style* uh…tanks!

Good: Me-owth!

James: is that all you can say?

Good: Meowth!

Jessie: well, at least we found the one ruining team rocket's reputation!

Misty: excuse me, good?

Good: Meowth!

Misty: would you mind getting into the cloning machine with Love?

Good: Meowth!

Meowth: yeah, and uh, while you're at it, ya tink ya could put me down?

Good: Meowth! *puts Meowth down then opens the cloning machine door, walks in and closes it again*

James: …well that was easy!

Pikachu: *turns around* oh , hi Meowth! How did you get there?

Meowth: whattaya talkin about pikachu, I'm right here!

Pikachu: huh? Then, who's this?

Pikachu turned around and the other Meowth grabbed her tail and bit into it

Pikachu: WAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ouch!

Misty: oh no! Evil must be back!

Ash: no, that's evil over there setting fire to that pokemon centre!

Misty: …oh, then who's this?

James: that must be Anger!

Anger: grrrrrrrrrr!

Meowth: *grabbing random red blanket from nowhere and standing in front of the open cloning machine doors dressed up like a bull fighter* Toro! Toro! Here Meowth!

Anger ran at Meowth but fell into the cloning machine at the last minute and Meowth shut the door

Meowth: ole!

Misty: nice one, Meowth!

Pikachu: ouch, I can't feel my tail!

Jessie: great, who's left?

James: well, there's always what Jessie strikes into each of us everyday!

Everyone: …

James: …fear?

Everyone: oooooooooooh!

Misty: where are we supposed to find fear?

Ash: in the heart of every child in the waiting room for a booster shot?

Misty: … I meant more like where do we find fear in this fanfic?

Ash: … oh, …

???: *in the distance* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Ash: …I'm gonna go with over there!

They all followed the sound of the screaming when they came to a clearing of trees where another Meowth was cowering in fear … of a Butterfree

James: Is that fear?

The Meowth turned around, noticed them and freaked out again. It backed away into a tree, screamed in terror, ran straight towards them, tripped over pikachu's tail and went flying into James who fell over. The Meowth immediately hugged James and wouldn't let go

James: ouch! I think we can safely say that we found fear!

Misty: *bending down and whispering* Fear, it's okay, you don't have to be scared of us!

Jessie: actually he does, if he isn't scared he won't be fear and you'll destroy the space time continuum or something!

Ash: forget this, this is taking too long, now we do it my way!

Ash grabbed Fear and threw him in the cloning machine and locked the door

Ash: there, job done!

Misty: wow, nice work ash!

James: just one problem with your plan!

Ash: what's that?

Meowth: *from inside cloning machine* lemme outta here ya dumb twoip! Ya got da wrong cat!

Ash: how do we know you're the real Meowth, how do we know you're not some other emotion trying to trick us?!

Everyone: …

Meowth: hmm, I don't know, maybe because… I CAN TALK!!!

Ash: …*looks at Meowth clinging to James's shirt*

Fear: …Meowth!

Ash: … somebody let him out?

Misty let Meowth out and made sure it was him before throwing in fear and locking the door again

Meowth: *dusting himself off* humph, twoip!

Jessie: who is there left to find?

???: LOOKOUT BELOW!!!

Everyone looked up in time to see another Meowth (flip there's a lot of them!) falling out of the sky towards them, they all jumped out of the way just in time except for Meowth who is extremely unlucky in this 'fic and got landed on

Meowth: me-ouch! I officially hate you writin about me!

Me: hey I'm writing this story!

Meowth: *with me controlling him* I mean, I love you, I'm gonna be cute now, I love pikachu!

Me: that's more like it!

Okay, if anyone can guess which emotion just ploughed Meowth in to the ground I'll write any Meowth-based story you can think of! Warning! Meowth-based only! I LOVE MEOWTH, if anyone suggest something with Buneary in it, I'LL KILL THEM!!! (I have bunny issues!) XD


End file.
